1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to computer hardware. More particularly, it relates to means for interlocking computer modules that are stacked in a vertical array.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vertically stacked computer modules were first disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,909,357 and 6,073,333 to the present inventor. In that disclosure, it was taught that compatible computer modules, each dedicated to a specific function, could be vertically stacked to form a functional computer. The shape of each module indicates its compatibility with modules sharing that same shape. In this way, consumers who might otherwise not attempt to assemble a computer because they lack sufficient knowledge to choose compatible parts can insure inter-module compatibility by the simple expedient of choosing modules of a common shape.
There are numerous mechanical means that could be employed to provide the interlocking means. The mechanical means must also provide for electrical and data interconnection of the modules as well. The interlocking means should be easy to understand and easy to operate, in keeping with the original concept of a computer that can be assembled without an intimate knowledge of inter-component compatibility.
In view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how stacked computer modules could best be interlocked in an easy, self-evident way while providing the required electrical and data connections.
The longstanding but heretofore unfulfilled need for an interlocking means that provides mechanical, electrical, and data communication between stacked modules is now provided in the form of a new, useful, and nonobvious invention.
A modular computer is formed by stacking a plurality of modules in a vertical array. Each module includes a central opening so that a vertically extending bore is formed in the center of the computer when a plurality of modules are in their stacked configuration. This bore provides a vent for heat generated by the modules (each module having a dedicated CPU, as more fully disclosed in the incorporated patents) and a fan means draws the heat upwardly through the bore into the ambient environment. Although a fan means could be positioned at any operative location relative to the central bore, in a preferred embodiment the fan means surmounts the uppermost module in the stack of modules and draws air upwardly through the bore into the ambient environment.
More particularly, in a preferred embodiment, the fan means is positioned in a cap module that is in removably interlocking relation to the top wall of the uppermost module in a stack of modules. The bottom wall of the cap module has the same structure as the bottom wall of the computer modules so that it is removably interlocked with the top wall of the computer module it surmounts. The top wall of the cap module, however, is aesthetically-designed and includes no interlocking means. The cap module has the same profile as the computer modules to indicate its compatibility therewith and includes a central opening that is preferably covered by a screen that permits air flow through the center shaft of the stack of computer modules and which keeps foreign objects out of the center shaft.
Each of the computer modules includes a top wall adapted to be removably interlocked with the bottom wall of a contiguous module that is stacked thereatop. Thus, each module has a bottom wall like that of all the other modules and each module has a top wall like that of all the other modules.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a durable and reliable apparatus for interlocking stacked computer modules.
Another important object is to provide an interlocking means the operation of which is intuitive so that consumers can employ it with a minimum of instruction.
Another object is to provide an interlocking means that delivers both power and data to a computer module.
These and other important objects, advantages, and features of the invention will become clear as this description proceeds.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts that will be exemplified in the description set forth hereinafter and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.